


A Long Time Coming

by SaffronClover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Its been years, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Violence, i can die happy now, oh my god i cant believe i finished this, thank you for being patient with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronClover/pseuds/SaffronClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adeline Cousland finds an intruder in her room, and deals with him accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Months After the Fifth Blight

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines are taken from the game, and some inspired/tweaked.

 

 

            “Maker, I think that mage is trying to kill me.” The young Warden-Commander cursed. She flexed her shield arm at the elbow and winced, pulling back instinctively. Carefully she pulled off her dirty dark grey tunic and let it collect in a pile on the floor. She inspected the bandage on her elbow, tightened it, and tested out her arm again. This time no pain coursed through her, and she gave a small smile.

            “I’ll get Anders for that last shot.” A flash off ice hit the top right end of her shield during battle practice, bringing her arm down at her worst angle. He knew her weak spots, how he knew she could not guess. Years of fending off Templars must have made him keen on detecting warrior’s weaknesses. Her arm hadn’t been the same since it’s break during the fight with the Archdemon; she didn’t let it get her down though.

            Her lady-in-waiting anticipated her arrival by setting up two water basins at her vanity bench. She smiled and continued to peel off her dark grey breeches, and small cloths, letting them join her tunic on the ground. Adeline groaned at the touch of the cold water, but a bath was a bath, and this was the best she was going to do so late at night.

            Adeline wetted a small hand cloth and started washing the dirt and mud off of her tired body. The water was blighting cold, but felt good on her sore muscles. Soon the water turned a murky brown, and she turned her attention to her hair. Dipping a brush in the second water basin she began the laborious task of detangling the knots, and not for the first time she threatened her hair to be chopped off.

            A sound disturbed her nightly ritual. It was small, hardly noticeable, and off to the other side of the room, but it was enough to give her pause. She held her breath as she looked off in the direction of her armoire.

            A moment passed before she took another breath. The young warrior replaced the brush in her hand with her sword, and took slow, cautious steps toward the sound. With a hand on the door, and sword at the ready she swung it open to find… nothing. All that was there were a couple clean tunics and her family’s crested shield resting on the backboard.

            Adeline let a breath of relief out as she willed her heart to slow back down. “Makers breath, this job is making me hear things.” She grumbled as she sheathed her sword back into its scabbard.

            Pulling a fresh cotton tunic over her head she breathed a sigh of contentment. She pulled herself into bed and pulled up the covers, allowing herself to be soaked into the goose feather mattress.

            The last few months had not nearly worn on her as much as the previous year had. Adeline Cousland had seen the death of her family, and that would have been enough for any person to experience in a lifetime. The war was not much better, with the constant traveling, dodging Arl Howe and Teryn Loghain’s men, killing Darkspawn, fighting demons and Maker knows whatelse. The whole time she was tired, but her deep seeded hatred for the Arl kept her going. Promise of retribution for the murder-no, slaughter-of her family was what stoked the fire whenever it threatened to go out in her.

            Now it was all over, and she was the winner.

            Or so one would think.

            Now she was commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and she was tired. The anger burned out in her along with the Arl’s life.

            “Mmmph…” She groaned into her pillow. She slowed her breathing, a sleep aid tactic she learned on the road, and her bed took her gently to sleep.

 

            Another small sound and Adeline’s eyes flashed open. There was someone in her room, and she wasn’t letting them get the best of her. Luckily the warrior kept a sword tucked between her mattresses with the hilt poking out. Unluckily, her shield was on the other side of the room; she was going to have to improvise.

            The quiet darkness was cut by the sound of sword scraping scabbard, and the young woman was on her feet. With eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a tall figure.

            “Who are you and what are you doing?”

            The figure did not move, nor answer.

            “Are you daft? I asked you a question.”

            Still, he did not make a sound. In a flash he darted for her door and swung it open, but the taint in her blood made her faster.

            “Guards!” She screamed, and reached for the man. She managed to grab the collar of his leather armor, and yanked him backward. With the light now shining in from the hall she could see him fall to the ground next to her. He scrambled, but caught himself before falling over.

            She could see him clearly now: He was tall indeed, and he wore dark leather armor, which made him look bulky. A bow and quiver were strapped to his back, and a black scarf was tied around his face, covering up his nose and mouth. His hair was long, black, and greasy, tied up and away from his face. Grey eyes pierced her, and she saw something akin to hatred in them.

            They were too close of range for him to use the bow, and they both knew it. Gripped in his white knuckles was a dirk, and he held it at the ready.

            Adeline lunged forward with her sword, and the intruder parried her with his dagger. Using that moment to slide in close she brought her opposing elbow up and cracked him across his jaw, sending him spiraling face first onto her bed.

            Another thrust with her sword caught only air as he spun out of the way, and the commander felt her head suddenly stop with a jerk. The intruder grabbed a fist full of her tawny hair and yanked her back.

            “Aauh!” Gasped the warrior, losing grip on her sword, and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. She saw the dirk come forward, but he was too late. Her forearms came up and made contact with his, making him come just a hairs breath to the left. Taking the opportunity she leaned forward and opened her mouth around the meat of his hand. She bit down through skin, letting the warm liquid surge in her mouth and tasting coppery blood.

            The intruder screamed out and impulsively dropped his grip on the dagger and her hair.

            Taking a step in she leaned her head back and snapped it foreword, making contact with his face. A bloody hand came up to hold his, what she assumed, new split lip. Adeline made her next move without hesitance: She balled her hands together and raised them high in the air, bringing down her elbows on the back of his head, just hard enough to knock him unconscious.

            “Arse-headed bastard.” She cursed. Turning her anger to the door she screamed for guards again, and proceeded to tie the unconscious intruder’s wrists together.

            By the time the guards came she had her trousers on again. The men looked at the bound intruder.

            “Commander, is everything okay?” One asked.

            Adeline bristled at his question and turned red with anger. “No! This intruder was lying in wait in my room.” She turned to the senior guard. “Find me Captain Garevels.” She nearly screamed.

            Captain Garevels arrival was punctuated by the chinking of his armor. He stepped to the side as his guards hauled the incapacitated intruder out, eyeing the bloody man with a stink eye. He quickly turned his attention to the still steaming Warden-Commander and saluted her. “Commander!”

            “I want this man questioned. Find out how he got in, and how long he has been here.” She said, this time with a calmer voice. “Captain, aren’t I supposed to have a guard posted at my door at all times?”

            The Captain straightened up. “Of course. Was there none tonight?”

            She stepped closer, and although she was significantly shorter than he, the authority she wore made her an imposing figure. “None. I had already yelled for a guard before I had to subdue this man.”

            Garevels flushed with anger and embarrassment. “I understand, Commander. I’ll see to the intruder, and whoever left their post.”

            “I want answers tonight. Find me when he confesses. Dismissed.” She said, and without protest Garevels was out the door and barking orders at his men.

            Adeline threw on the famous grey and blue tabard her order was known for wearing. She buckled the sword to her side and hung her shield to her back; sleep would not find her tonight.

            At first she paced the halls, not having much to do at this time. The place was empty, save for an occasional patrol. They would salute, and walk on by. Most of the time she would just nod her head and continue her pacing.

            After an hour she resolved herself to cleaning blood out of her Silverite armor. Soon a dull throb at the place where the intruder grabbed her hair formed. It was small and steady, but continued to grow. Adeline ignored it best she could, and continued to clean her armor.

            Hours went by, and she quietly busied herself with paperwork, looking over old missives, and studying the pattern of the intelligent Darkspawn that plagued the countryside. Occasionally she happened upon a letter from one of her old traveling companions: Wynne wrote when she could on the progress of the Circle, and any hopeful new recruits. The King had also written to tell her about all the new responsibilities he had, but it was okay since he now had imported cheese to hoard.

            A ray of morning sun danced across the letter she was reading, and she groaned. Had the guards forgotten to get her?

            Donning her newly cleaned armor, she stood up, letting the legs of her chair scratch the floorboards on her way up.

            When she reached the entrance to the dungeon, the two guards on either side saluted her. When she descended into the dungeon the first person to greet her was General Garevels. His face turned grim when he made eye contact.

            “The prisoner won’t talk. He won’t tell us his name, or why he’s here. He just sits in the corner, glaring at us. We can use… tactics to get him to talk.”

            “No, no that won’t be necessary. Maybe he’ll talk to me, since he was in my room.”

            The General nodded. “As you please. I’ll let the Seneschal know you’ve come. He’ll want to know what you wish to do with the prisoner.”

            Soon the dungeon was clear of guards, and Adeline stood an arms distance away from the prisoner’s cell. Even though he was stripped of his armor, instead now wearing a ratty prisoner’s tunic and pants, he still looked like an imposing figure. Tall, lean, well built. His hair was still gathered back, and his face was uncovered. He bore a nice gash on his cheek where her forehead had made contact earlier.

            There he leaned on the wall, arms crossed, grey hateful eyes piercing her. “Well, if it isn’t the great Hero of Ferelden, gracing me with her presence.” He pushed himself off the wall and gripped the bars of his cell. He looked akin to that of a caged animal, a great big cat with death in its eyes. Eyes that said _‘were these bars not here I would have my hands around your throat.’_

            Shifting her weight to one leg, Adeline crossed her arms. “Seems you know who I am, but I do not know who you are.”

            A sadistic smirk crossed his face. “Oh, I know you. I know you were the one who killed my father. I am Nathaniel Howe.”

            Adeline’s calm composure dropped, and she made an involuntary half sputter, half laughing sound. His lips, his nose, a flash of memory of Rendon thundered through her mind, and she was left speechless.

            The smirk wiped itself from his face, and his knuckles began to turn white. “You took everything from my family when you murdered my father. Do you even remember him?”

            “Of course I remember him.” Her voice had a dangerous edge to it. “I remember the night he slaughtered my family.”

            “Your family was going to sell us out to the Orlesians! To the ones who enslaved Ferelden for so many years. My father was an honorable man who fought against the tyranny of the fake king Meghran.”

            “Your father was an opportunistic murderer who betrayed his best friend and sided with the traitor Loghain!” Adeline nearly yelled.

            A flash of shock registered in his eyes, but just as quickly it was gone.

            Taking a deep breath, Adeline composed herself. “What were you doing in my room?”

            Nathaniel let go of the bars and slumped his shoulders. “I came to kill you, to take revenge for my family. But… when I got in I realized all I wanted to do was reclaim some of my family’s things.”

            Typical.

            Adeline shook her head. “That’s all I need to hear.” She turned on her heel and walked away from him, ascending the steps to the outside. When she cracked the door open two guards greeted her.

            “Oh, hello Commander.”

            “Get me the General.” She commanded, and without delay one of the guards was off.

            She stood in the cold morning air in silence with the other guard. Taking a look at him she noticed a small welt forming around his eye. He gave a shy smile, as if he knew what she was looking at.

            “The prisoner gave this to me. Fiesty one, that, took four of us to get him into the cell. I was just saying to Perkins here that maybe he should join the Wardens.”

            She gave a snort of a laugh; “Some would say I was starting to recruit all people who wanted me dead.”

            His fate would be a hanging, for the attempted murder of the Warden-Commander. The truth is his conviction should be less severe, more like exile, but she wanted far worse for him. He was the son of the man who butchered her family. Rendon may not have held the sword that killed everyone, but he was the man who gave the order, and that in itself was bad enough. She wanted to see Nathaniel suffer; she wanted to see him pay for the things his father did to her.

            The idle joke from the guard gave her pause, though. During her joining she was the only one who survived. She remembered one of the men choking on his own blood; he looked as if he was suffering.

            “Warden-Commander.” Greeted General Gerevels. “What did you find out?”

            “Did you know we had a Howe in our midst?” She asked as they descended the steps to the dungeon.

            “Hmm, I thought they were all dead. Figures one rat would escape the sinking ship.” The two stopped short of the cell. “Have you decided what to do with him?”

            Adeline nodded, and looked to Nathaniel. “If I’m to understand correctly, we had trouble capturing you.”

            Nathaniel scoffed. “I’m not without skill. My time in the Free Marches wasn’t wasted on parties and women.”

            “Tell me what these skills are.”

            Nathaniel eyed her with curious caution. “Tracking, poison, hunting… why?”

            Ignoring Nathaniel’s question, she turned her attention to the General. “Prepare the Joining, I’m invoking the Right of Conscription on the Howe.”

            Both men’s eyes went wide in shock, and General Gerevels was the first to protest. “I’m sorry, Commander, but do you think that wise for a man who tried to kill you?”

            “I agree. You must love having people around who try to kill you.”

            A smirk creased her face as she thought of Zevran. “Do you wish to redeem your family name?”

            “Well, yes, but-“ He paused. “No, not like this. I refuse!”

            “Would you rather meet the headsmans block? You have no choice.”

            Nathaniel curled his lips into a disapproving line, and General Gerevels gave a sigh. “I’ll prepare what’s necessary for the Joining.”

            “Good.” She turned her attention to the guard behind her. “Get him ready for the Joining. Have some backup in case he tries to escape.”

            The Commander and General both made for the main keep preparing. She was still new to the ritual, but she had the best teacher.

            “Commander, I don’t know if this is a vote of confidence in the Howe, or a punishment.”

            “Oh, I don’t expect him to survive. I expect him to choke on the Darkspawn blood.”

            General Gerevels studied her for a moment. “You’re a very terrifying woman.”

            That invoked a bark of laughter from Adeline. “Tragedies and war make monsters of us all, General.”

            The sun was high in the sky before the ritual was ready. The leadership of Vigils Keep was lined up between the fire braziers in the throne room, while Nathaniel stood with two guards to either side, wrists bound by chains. The Goblet of blood sat in the gauntleted hands of Adeline.

            “Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn.” Adeline approached Nathaniel. Her amber eyes looked into his grey, and still she saw the seething hatred there. “And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.”

            The Goblet passed from the Commander to Nathaniel. He eyed the darker than natural blood and noticed the surreal shimmer it had. Hesitation rested on his shoulders like a thick blanket, and his eyes shifted back up to the woman in front of him. “The moment of truth.” He said softly before raising the goblet and taking the disgusting blood in his mouth. It burned something fierce on the way down, and Nathaniel’s mind went blank.

            Adeline smirked when Nathaniel’s eyes rolled into the back of him head, and a sense of sick satisfaction blossomed in her chest when he hit the floor. Taking off a gauntlet she leaned down and pressed two fingers against his jugular. Her smirk disappeared as she felt his pulse stronger than ever. She raised her hackles ever so slightly in disapproval, and stood. Turning on her heels she faced the leadership.

            “Howe is strong… and he lives.”


	2. Six Months After the Fifth Blight

            “They was Darkspawn, I swear it.” The farmer stared hard at the cobblestone ground as he tried to recall his attackers. This isolated attack was on a farm on the outskirts of Amaranthine, and the Darkspawn had decimated the farmer’s livestock. His saving grace was a storm cellar under his house made precisely for this sort of problem. His family was safe, but his fields and livestock were ruined.

            During times of peace it was not unheard of when small bands of Darkspawn were spotted terrorizing a small town or farm. A couple wardens could easily dispose of any lingering menaces. However the Darkspawn attacks as of recent had been more organized, more decisive than normal. Some guessed it was because they were not one year out of a blight, but Warden-Commander Adeline knew it was because of The Architect. This was something she was not privy to share outside her inner circle, and there was no need to worry any of the citizens of Amaranthine.

            Sigrun, who was standing next to the farmer, put a sympathetic hand on his arm. “I’m so sorry for your losses.”

            The young dwarf was a good recruit. She was cheerful, and sympathetic; exactly what Adeline was not. This was why she brought Sigrun on almost all their missions. With every task there was always someone to console, and the Commander had little to no patience when it came to those sorts of things. However this didn’t stop Adeline from reaching into her satchel and pull out a few sovereigns.

            “Here, take this. It’ll be good for a night or two.” The farmer’s eyes brightened up as she dropped the coins in his palm. He fingered the gold pieces, and looked up at the Commander. The joy in his eyes, the pure elation, made her uncomfortable. She strained to fake a smile, but was sure she was coming off as anything but happy. It didn’t matter to the man, though. He vigorously shook her hand and swore to the Maker he was going to send his first son to the Wardens when he was of age.

            When the man had run off to his family, Adeline and Sigrun made their way through the daunting front gates of Ameranthine.

            “That was generous of you, Commander.” Sigrun commented.

            “What was?” Came the voice of Anders, who was standing off with Nathaniel. The two other Wardens joined in the conversation. “Did you buy us pie? I’ve been smelling it all morning.”

            “Not this time. Do you only think about food?”

            “Well, it used to be about evading the Templars, but now that I’m out of the circle it leaves me free to pursue other pleasantries.” He gave a wink to the dwarf and she responded by rolling her eyes. “So, about that pie…”

            “Buy some on your own time, we have a Darkspawn problem to fix.” Once they were clear of the town she pulled out a map. Kneeling down she unrolled it on the ground, and put four stones on each corner to keep it from rolling in on its self. With a gauntleted hand she traced a finger over the North Road. She stopped at a small marker on the map.

            “This is where we’re going. If we’re lucky the Darkspawn are still lingering around the area. We’ll cut them down and make sure their taint has not spread. If the family is lucky some of their farm will be unmolested.” She rolled the map back up and stuck it in her belt.

            An hour later the four Wardens found the farm. The house, or what was left of it, had burned down a day ago leaving only ashes. The smell of hot, rotting pig flesh stung their noses. Not a Hurlock, or Genlock was to be seen.

            “So much for their farm being in tact.” Nathaniel said matter-of-factly. “Looks like they hit this place and left. What a bloody waste.”

            “Spread out and look for anything we can use to track them.” Adeline commanded.

            Nathaniel was the first to start looking. He didn’t lie about his skill set, in fact Adeline was hard pressed to admit he had been very useful. The Wardens had lost their tracker in the initial attack of the keep, and although they had Sigrun, her abilities were better suited for the Deep Roads.

            The ranger investigated the slaughtered pigs first. The closer he came to the swine the more his nose stung. Tears welled and he produced a cloth from his pocket and covered his nose. Strong notes of peppermint and lavender mixed with the putrid smell of decay, so he settled with just breathing through his mouth.

            Up close he could see the pigs had already began to rot. They were bloated in the sun, a few of them having busted from trapped gasses already. Only a poke to a few of them would detonate the rest. From a safe distance he saw they weren’t just slaughtered, the pigs throats were cut.

            “Commander.” He called out. “These pigs weren’t just killed, they were executed. This doesn’t seem to be the work of Darkspawn. I’d say our farmer may be a gambler who owes some debts.”

            Adeline kneeled next to Nathaniel and rubbed her chin. “The Darkspawn are definitely not organized enough to do something like this…” Darkspawn were stupid and disorganized without an Archdemon to lead them. Even during the blight the only time she saw them as a challenge was during the fight over Denerim.

            She looked down at their feet and furrowed her brows. Her eyes followed to the right down a small dirt path that curved its way between two rolling hills. There she saw footprints: Large and many. Adeline pulled her sword out of its sheath and advanced toward the hills.

            A song drifted into her mind; it was slow and peaceful, the tune she could not place. It soothed yet irritated her, making her want to scratch at her skin until she stopped hearing it.

            “Commander?” She snapped to reality, how long she had been standing in one spot she could not say. Adeline was now looking down at Sigrun, who had a concerned look on her face. “Commander, are you okay?”

            Before the Commander could say anything in response, she felt an arrow glance off the shield strapped to her back. This fully snapped her into reality and raised her guard.

            “We’re under attack!” Adeline called out, and turned her way to the eastern hills. There she saw the enemy: Three genlocks launching arrows. “Take cover!” She cried out. Nathaniel had already sent an arrow through one of the Genlock’s eyes, making him topple over. Anders made the air around him crackle as he pulled magic from the fade. Every time it made Adeline’s hair on the back of her neck stand up. He pointed his staff at the genlocks and let out a cone of electricity. It circulated around the eme,u, and what would have normally crisped an adversary they shrugged off.

            Adeline raised her shield in time to block an arrow from her enemy as she slowly advanced toward them. Behind her Sigrun gave a gasp in surprise: A score of hurlocks were coming up from the western end.

            “They’re flanking us!” The Commander called out. Hurlocks were much easier targets for her. She bashed her shield into the first to reach her, and came back with the cruel pommel of her sword. It hit the monstrosity in the head, making a crunching sound; the Darkspawn fell to the ground like a ragdoll. She sliced through another’s neck, sending cruel black blood scattering into an arch on the ground. Sigrun to the left of her was busy digging her daggers into the chest of a Hurlock, grinning the whole way.

            Anders pulled more magic from the fade, and pointed his staff to an approaching enemy. Fire rippled out and in a panic the monster flailed about trying to put the flames out.

            “Look at him! How fun!” The mage laughed.

            Ander’s jovial laughter soon became an agonized scream as he dropped his staff to cover his ears. A wave of pain hit Adeline, and pierced her ears. She lost her grip on her sword and shield, and fell to her knees on the ground. A high-pitched screech pierced every part of her body, and seemed to be sapping her strength. Around her Sigrun too was rolling on the ground, hands on her head begging the sound to stop.

            Adeline dared to look up, and in front of her she saw Nathaniel on his knees, teeth baring from pain and straining. She saw his bow raised, arrow knocked and pointed at her. _You damn bastard_ she thought. The rune etched dragonbone sword was glowing softly in front of her, but she couldn’t reach out for it. As Nathaniel loosed his arrow she closed her eyes. The arrow came so close to her she swore she could feel the fletching graze her.

            Suddenly the pain stopped, and the noise ceased. Adeline slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ranger in front of her. He was sweating and red faced from the battle, but she could already see his strength was returning to him. Adeline felt it too, and she looked behind herself. There, only a few feet from her lay a dead Shriek. An arrow was protruding from its forehead; its milky grey eyes stared lifelessly into the blue sky.

            Sigrun was busy sheathing her daggers into her belt when Anders approached the creature. He gave out a high whistle and nudged it with the tip of his shoe. “Right ugly bastard. Good shot, Howe.”

            Nathaniel gave a grunt as he slung the bow on his back.

            “This was too organized an attack. Darkspawn don’t know tactics, they attack in an overwhelming mob because they’re too dim to use any strategy. Whatever this Architect is doing to them needs to be stopped.” She looked at the other wardens. “Gather the bodies, we’ll burn them here.”

            It wasn’t long before they threw the Darkspawn in with the pigs and set fire to the corpses. The Commander didn’t want to lose any light, so they quickly set off for the keep. Conversation was kept to a minimum, all with the exception of Anders who still felt like having pie.

            Once back at the keep Adeline dismissed everyone. Even though she knew a bath would do her well, the Commander made a beeline for her office. She unhooked all her heavy plate armor and rested it with her sword and shield. Finally she sat in her chair, completely exhausted from the day’s events. To the corner she saw the initiate of the day sorting through old scrolls piled in the corner.

            When the Wardens at Weisshaupt gained wind of the new hold in Ferelden, they sent crates of scrolls and text for Adeline to catch up on. Text on ancient Warden history, secrets, strategy, known Deep Road passageways. Practically everything a Commander needed to know, and Adeline was slowly going crazy sorting through it.

            The past few months had been stressful for her. Not only was she filling in the roll of a Warden Commander, but also leading an investigation that was getting her nowhere near capturing the Architect. On top of that sleep evaded her almost every night.

            Adeline would lay awake at night, dagger in hand, waiting for Howe to finish his job. Every night she waited until the rays of morning light indicated the new day. That is why she kept him so close, and why she stayed on edge.

            Now she sat at her desk thinking about Nathaniel with an arrow pointed at her, or what she thought was her. He had saved her life, and now there was something she had to do.

            “Initiate… Oh I forget your name.” She sighed.

            The young man looked her way. “Perkins, Commander.”

            “Yes, Initiate Perkins. Go fetch Nathaniel Howe for me, he may protest so tell him it’s urgent.”

            With a nod of his head the young man was off.

            Adeline waited for what seemed an hour before Nathaniel Howe showed up in her doorway. He was in fresh linens and wet hair, obviously freshly bathed from the day’s events. Of all her Wardens Nathaniel was the cleanest. She had to admit that he was always the most pleasant smelling.

            “You needed to see me, Commander?” He asked, standing opposite where she sat at her desk.

            Wordlessly Adeline opened the top drawer of her desk and produced a crinkled letter. It rolled in on itself as it lay on her desk, and she pushed it toward Nathaniel. He gave her a quizzical look and cocked his head to the side. Slowly reaching down he took the paper and unrolled it, beginning to read. The normally pallid complexion of Nathaniel whitened even more as he read.

            “How… when did you get this?”

            “It came to us by courier two months back. I asked for anything coming to you would go by me first.” Adeline leaned forward and rested her elbows on her desk, intertwining her fingers.

            “You’ve been holding a letter from my sister… for two months? And you didn’t tell me?” Howe’s hands began to shake, and his face turned a bright shade of crimson.

            “I didn’t know if I could trust you yet. You did try to kill me, and I wanted to make sure she wouldn’t do the same.” Adeline said matter-of-factly.

            “I have been nothing but loyal since I went through the joining, and you say you couldn’t trust me?” Nathaniel snarled at her.

            “Today you had a clear shot of me, and you decided not to take it. So yes, you have proved yourself.” She stood up and looked up into Nathaniel’s angry eyes. “You have the evening off, and you have my leave to go look into this, if you so please.”

            “I have your leave? The gall! I will look for her whether I have your permission or not.” With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of her office. Adeline hadn’t realized she was holding her breath, and let it out. She slumped back in her chair and rubbed her temples; she’d be lucky if he came back at all.

            But, those worries were for later. She had too much work to do before she could retire to bed.

 

            Hours after the sunset Adeline finally felt herself unable to keep her eyes open. She set her quill to the side and slid her papers into her desk; a clean workspace makes for a productive day. But for now it was time for her to finally get some rest.

            The halls were unusually empty, but of course that meant people were either at the tavern or in bed. She began ascending the stairs to her quarters, but stopped short; down the hall she spied Nathaniel.

            Genuinely surprised, she called out. “Nathaniel?”

            He froze at her voice, and turned his head. “Commander?” His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were gazing at the floor.

            “I didn’t expect you to be back.” Cautiously she approached him, and noticed the bloodshot look in his eyes. He had dry, red streaks down both cheeks, and bags under his eyes.

            “I’m sorry.” He said in a flat, defeated tone.

            “Don’t be sorry, I gave you the night off-“

            “No. I’m sorry about everything.” He cut her off. “I… I spoke with Delilah. She told me everything. She told me about father, how he changed. She told me how he slaughtered your family for power, how he went mad. He turned into a monster.”

            Adeline was taken aback. She honestly didn’t know what to say, and for the first time in a long time she felt genuine sympathy. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to let him know it wasn’t his fault. But this man had pride, and to appeal to his weakness now would only hurt it.

            Instead she nodded. “It wasn’t your fault, Nathaniel. You didn’t know what your father had become.”

            “I-I know, but…” He trailed off.

            “Get some sleep, Warden. We have a big day ahead of us.” Steeling herself again, Adeline turned on her heel and continued to her room; it seemed both of them would sleep better for now on.


	3. Nine Months After the Fifth Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Jesus, after a sizeable writers block I have finally churned out the second to last chapter of this tale. So sorry for the long wait!

            Home was always such an oscillating word for Adeline. Home was in Highever, where the stone paths created a labyrinth underneath the towering halls. Where Nan's sweet pies would create such a mouth watering aroma, no one in the castle could deny a slice. Home was where her Mabari would sleep at her feet and where sweet Oren would sneak into her room at night to be mischievous.

            Now home was in Amaranthine, with the Grey Wardens. Home was filled with dusty old books, rituals, and history. It was filled with fighting, blood, and the taint which coursed her veins. It was the smell of battle, the everyday tediousness of being an Arlessa and Commander. Home was exciting and challenging, giving her a new obstacle every day.

            And now Adeline was riding from one home to the other.

            Adeline was fast approaching the open gates of Vigil's Keep, just in time to watch the last of the sun to disappear off her back. The horse she rode clopped onto cobblestone road, itself happy to be back home to a warm stable and the prospect of fresh hay. As she dismounted the men stopped and saluted their road-weary Commander. Adeline handed over the reins to the young stable boy, and he saluted her in the way only a seven year old could.

            "Commander, how was the wedding?" Captain Garevels was the first to greet her. Word had been sent of her arrival, and the Captain still in his training guards wasted no time in finding her.

          "Beautiful. Fergus and his new bride looked quite happy."

          "Splendid. We were surprised to see Nathaniel arrive back without you."

          "Yes, well, Fergus insisted I stay a few days longer." Although she had wanted to get back to Amaranthine, time permitted her to stay, but it did not stop her from sending her second-in-command back to the keep.

          "Where might I find Howe?"

          "Last I saw he was in the tavern with the other wardens. I can have a servant fetch him to your office."

          "No, no. I think a drink would suit me well at the moment. Anything new to report?"

          The General shook his head. "A few missives, but nothing urgent. They have all been parlayed to your desk."

          "Good, I will take a look at them in the morning." Adeline saluted her General, and he did the same in turn. "You may resume your activities."

          The two parted ways and the Commander headed into the keep. Months back the Oghren had convinced Voldrik and Dworkin into styling a tavern at the keep. The one in town was a good meeting place, but some drunk patrons enjoyed taunting the wardens, inciting drunken bar brawls. Oghren's reasoned it would be less strain on the coffers to build one of their own than having to constantly repair the one in town; for once Oghren's rock-for-brains was of use. And at this moment a drink in a fairly empty tavern sounded far better than anything else.

          Down the hall from the entrance Adeline could hear the boisterous laugh of the red headed dwarf. Of course he would be there, most likely accompanied by a warden or three.

          "Nug shit! You mean you two stayed in the same room and you didn't even play 'find the Paragon in the cave'?"

          "Oh Maker, Oghren, no!" Came the exasperated voice of Nathaniel Howe.

          This made Adeline stop cold. She tilted her head so her ear was towards the entrance just a few feet away and listened intently.

          "Not even fooling around? Howe, what the hell is wrong with you?"

          "Chances are he doesn't want to freeze his spade off in that ice queen." Answered Anders. "However, I can imagine all that anger coming out in the heat of the moment. Andraste's tits, that makes for some wild sex."

          "Listen to you two, this is our Commander. Have some respect for her."

          "Ah, look at Howe's blushing. You do want her, don't you?"

          "Like I said, she is our Commander. Nothing of that sort has happened or will happen. Of anything we shared a dance after the ceremony but that was all."

          It was true. Adeline and Nathaniel both dressed for the occasion: He in his best nobleman's formals, and she in the best dress her brother could find. Nathaniel did not hesitate to ask for a dance, and had this not been a social call she would have said no. She had never been so close to him as she was then; his hand pressed onto her lower back while his other laced it's digits into hers.

          "I don't believe you. Old Oghren knows that look in your eyes, you want a  hot, steaming slice of Warden pu-"

          "Warden-what?" Adeline said in an inquisitive tone. She stepped around the corner to reveal herself from her hiding spot. The look of shock on her underlings faces brought a sadistic smile to her face. "Oh no, don't let me stop you. Please continue."

          Oghren's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air, and made about the same sound. Nathaniel buried his ever reddening face in his hands and groaned while Anders crossed his arms and stifled a laugh.

          "Well, I was just... just saying that, well..."

          "That maybe you need to put down your drink and go find some rounds to do." Adeline said will all the authority her title entailed.

          "Right, yeah." Oghren did not hesitate on his exit.

          Anders threw his legs up on the table and let loose a laugh at his friend's expense.

          "And you may join him, Anders."

          "Oh, Maker." The mage said, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I promise you, I will never let the dwarf live that down." He stood and grabbed his staff leaning on the wall. "Worth it, absolutely worth the extra duty."

          Adeline watched him make his exit, then turned her attention to her second-in-command with his head still in his hands.

          "How much did you hear?" Came a muffled question.

          "Enough." She sat in the empty seat next to Nathaniel and waved to the elf wench for a drink.

          He groaned again and ran a hand through his hair.

          "When did you return?"

          "Not long ago, just as the sun was setting. Oh, thank you." Adeline said to the serving girl after she acquired the drink. Adeline took a long draught from her mug; the hoppy drink was welcomed after a long day on the back of a horse. "I hear things have been quiet in my absence."

          "Yes, it has be a nice change of pace after the attack on the keep. Repairs are still underway, but the dwarf brothers promise it will be stronger than ever."

          Adeline nodded and sat back, relaxing in her chair. She let a long sigh escape as she let go of the tension on her body. Silence hung in the air for a lengthy amount of time, and the only thing they could hear was the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen close to them. Silence was good, golden even.

          "It was nice to be home," The Commander said. She thought about her brother grinning from ear to ear as he watched his new bride when they took their vows. She was happy to see him get another chance at a family life, and if the Maker willed it he would be able to keep this one. "and Fergus was happy to have you attend, Nathaniel. He expressed a wish to have you stay longer."

          "I wish I could too. It did feel oddly good to be back at Highever; so many memories there."

         As their fathers worked closely together, it was natural for Fergus and Nathaniel to become fast friends. Tradition said the first born son would take over of the land in time, so both boys were always within heel step of their fathers.

          "Nathaniel, how old were you before you were sent to the Free Marches?"

          "Hmm..." He rubbed his chin in thought, "I was about twenty in age. Why do you ask?"

          "I feel as though you left long before that. I do not remember seeing you for a very long time, at least longer than eight years ago."

          He gave a sad chuckle and shook his head. "My father started changing when I was young. I do not remember seeing your brother after the age of fifteen. Father became... disapproving of how I was growing. He was more aggravated, faster to anger, even quicker to react. Even mother could not contain his rage, and she begun caving in on herself. Honestly sending me to the Free Marches was the best he could have done. Whether he did it to protect me from himself or because he tired of having as son such as I... well it does not matter." Adeline suspected he knew it was the latter.

          "I am truly sorry, I nor Fergus knew nothing of what was happening in your home. The only thing we knew as you were there one day, and across the Waking Sea the next. Admittedly I was truly sad to see you go." Adeline remembered being a tawny headed girl with a bow in her hair, toy sword in her hands, and mud on her skirt. She remembered following Fergus and Nathaniel as they snuck away from the keep to have their adventures, or watching them practice in the sword yard.

          "Your family was always good to mine. If I remember correctly Thomas was very taken by you. Delilah used to tease him whenever you were around."

          As much as Adeline followed Nathaniel around, Thomas was never far behind her. She did not know about his feelings, and frankly never put the pieces together.

          "I had always hoped our parents would agree to an arranged marriage." The ale Adeline was drinking, mixed with her fatigue, was making her lips too loose.

          "Oh?" Nathaniel's cheeks reddened at his Commander's remark.

          "I suppose the cats out of the bag." Adeline half groaned, half laughed. "Yes, I assumed since our fathers were such good friends, you the first born and I the only girl in the family, that I would become a lady Howe. Please stop me if I am telling you too much!"

          "No no, this is far too amusing for me to stop you." Nathaniel now wore a grin and crossed his arms. He slung his heels onto an empty chair and sat back, waiting for a good story.

          "Father used to let me know ahead of time when you would come. He would always wink and tell me to put on my best field dress. Mother would give me a play sword and would tell me her father fell in love with her when she defeated him in a mock duel. 'Men love it when you can knock them on their arse.' I even... Oh Maker." Adeline groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I even carved yours and my name into an old oak tree behind the keep."

          With this the rogue let out a roar of laughter. Half at what she was saying and half from watching his Commander squirm at her own confession; he had never seen her like this.

          "I swear it was just the silly dalliances of a young besotted girl!" The still hiding Adeline whined.

          "My lady, had I only known." Howe said in a mocking tone.

          The two continued to laugh: To laugh at the tales, memories, and one another's expense. It was easy to lose track of time and one by one the recruits and staff of the keep retired to the tavern for spirits and stories. The voices echoed in the great hall, and soon both Adeline and Nathaniel found they could not hear one another.

          "It is getting a bit too crowded in here. I may retire for the night." The Commander said, leaning into her friend. He nodded at her and the two excused themselves from the table.

          "Let me walk with you."

          The duo walked the now sparsely populated hallways toward her room in the far corner of the keep. Adeline suddenly became aware of the sweat, muck, and horse stench which cemented itself to her, and now suddenly she was looking forward to her evening bath.

          "In the time I have been here I have never seen you so happy." Nathaniel observed.

          "Thinking about Highever and my family fills me with joy. It has been a long two years, and going home was quite cathartic."

          "Confessing your deep feelings must have raised much off your chest, too." He jested.

          Adeline snorted in amusement and shook her head. "You caught me, Howe. Oh how those thoughts had been torturing me all this time."

          Soon the two came to her room. With a click of her key the door unlocked and she turned her handle. Hesitating she looked back to Howe, who was still standing and looking down to her.

          "Your mother was right about one thing, Commander."

          "And what was that?"

          "I do love a woman who knows how to hold a sword." He said in a husky voice. His hand reached out to touch her bare arm lightly as he pressed his lips together.

          The Commander felt her heart begin to race and her tongue was akin to cotton in her mouth.

          "I-oh... I am so dirty." Adeline managed to stutter out. "I mean, the ride, dust, horse. I'm disgusting."

          "Mhmm." Nathaniel ignored her and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Without another word nor look he turned on heel and began to walk-or strut-away.

          It took her a better half of a minute to realize she was still standing in her doorway with the handle of her door turned. Her mouth was an open trap for bugs, and her nails on the other hand were driving themselves into her palm.

          Either he was still teasing, or something surfaced which neither of them intended on.


	4. One Year After the Fifth Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of a four part saga, and it concludes in smutty goodness. I want to dedicate this final chapter to Zhu-li, a fellow Cullenite who inspired me to finally finish it.
> 
> This beast has been slain. Onward!

_         “If you send me there, I may not come back.” _

Ander’s jest rang in Adeline’s head. A month prior to this moment he had been asked by the College of Magi, the most prestigious of Mages in the Circles, to speak to the various Circles on Darkspawn and what it means to be a mage in the Wardens. He had been instrumental in defeating the Architect and his fame as a not only a mage but a healer had spread to infamy among the other Wardens, soon teased the ears the Circles. When he found out he was giddy with excitement; his life was that of restriction and incarceration. Being a Warden had granted him freedom he had never known, albeit still being on a very long leash, it was nonetheless better than being hostage in a tower. The opportunity to travel all of Thedas, to speak and inspire other Mages was a dream come true. 

But now Adeline at at her desk in the office she spent most of her waking time, staring at a parchment in her hand. The letter had been delivered to her a few hours ago, and she had yet to say a word. Her mouth was too busy chewing on the thumbnail on her other hand; the Howe had suggested that she get her temper in check more often, and she was using everything in her to hold it in.

Anders had hit all the major circles in southern Thedas: First the Tower Circle in Ferelden, then he traveled to Orlais. He wrote to her often of the travel and the inspiration born into the young magi. However as he traveled into Nevarre his letters became more and more scarce, then stopped suddenly. That was until tonight when she received a missive from a Nevarrian Warden who was investigating Anders’ disappearance, and It was concluded that he left of his own accord. The Warden suggested she use his phylactery to track him down, but it would be impossible as she destroyed it to show good faith in the man.

“Dumb, idiotic move.” She finally said out loud. She was kicking herself over and over again. He had a compulsion for running off, and she thought it was only because he hated Templars. She thought if she gave him enough freedom that he would not leave, but she was wrong.

Adeline’s thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of her office door. It was left ajar and there stood her second in command, Nathaniel Howe. 

“Commander?”  
That evening she was to hold inspection of new recruits to the Wardens, a once a month ritual. After she received the letter Adeline asked for Nathaniel to do the inspection in her stead. She gave no reason, other than something else needed her attention. In front of her sat an empty parchment, quill, and inkwell. She had full intention of writing the Navarrian Warden back, but was at a loss of words.

“Shut the door behind you.” The Warden commanded, and the rogue obliged. She said nothing else but handed him the letter.  
Not only was Nathaniel Howe a brilliant fighter and tactician, but as the son of a nobleman he was also well learned, and one of the few Wardens who could read; these traits alone made him a valuable second-in-command.  
His eyes raced along the lines and the furrow in his brow deepened.   
“I see.” His voice was calm and even as he put the letter back on his commander’s desk. “And we have no way of tracking him.”  
Adeline shook her head solemnly. “We should have never destroyed his phylactery.”

“That mage is a cat, and I have no doubt he has found someone else to feed him now.” 

“I have to write back to the Nevarrian Wardens about our course of action. His last movements were lost in the Free Marches, and they speculate he is running north to Tevinter. If so any investigation we launch will end there.” Although Ferelden was peaceful with Tevinter, their ideologies were vastly different when it came to the treatment of the magi, and any attempt to drag Anders back would result in an open conflict against the Wardens.  
Howe hmmed and grazed the stubble on his cheek; Adeline could hear the scraping sound each hair made under his nails. “We can keep this quiet for a bit, but unless he makes his way back to us there is not much we can do; he’s an apostate now. ”

She gave out an exasperated sigh and warrily stood up. “Velanna, Justice, Sigrun, and now Anders. Will you be the next to leave my service?” As she walked toward the door she thought of all the Wardens in her inner circle. Over the last year she had become closer to them, more so than the team she ran with during The Blight. Velanna had become bitter toward Adeline for not recognizing the hardships her people had faced, and for not helping the Architect. Justice’s body had grown too unstable to house the spirit, and fell apart after the battle for Amaranthine. Sigrun’s mind began drifting, hearing beautiful songs call to her whenever they delved into the Deep Roads. Everything finally made sense when they saw her bed made, and her things gone one morning; she had served her purpose and left for her Calling. This was her family, and much like the last everything was falling apart.

While she was deep in thought Nathaniel gently stopped her on her way out the door.   
“Addy, I will always stand by you.”  
He had called her that when they were children. It was the affectionate name her family and only those closest to them called her. To hear him call her that in his deepy, husky voice created butterflies in her stomach. Adeline felt his tender touch on her arm and desired to lean in the few inches that stood between them. 

“It is late. I wish to retire.” Adeline heard herself say as if she were a third party. She didn’t even realize the words passed her lips for a moment, but she was defeated and ready to leave her office.

“Of course Commander.” Howe said as he let her go. His brows furrowed in concern and he seemed to want to say more, but he knew better.  
Adeline did not make evident her sadness in the way she walked. She stood tall and proud as she passed the Wardens and housekeepers in the hallway. It was a mistake to let Nathaniel see her in her weakness, as she would not want the family she had know the sadness she felt at losing almost all of her inner circle. 

Her room was dimly lit and felt oddly empty. Her usual two bowls of water were sitting on the table, and as usual again they were cold. The warrior did not feel particularly dirty today, but she would still bathe as she would like to shed what felt like all of Thedas from her shoulders. 

_         Addy. _

Howe’s deep voice echoed in her mind. That damned rogue used that voice a few chance times on her, many when they were alone. 

_         Does this please you?  _

He would say that to her in his deep, husky voice whenever he accomplished a task. It was to tease, to see if the cold Adeline could blush. His plan never worked so he moved on to teasing Velanna instead. The elf was easy to rile and Nathaniel gained a strange sense of enjoyment out of poking her. At times it turned flirtatious and in those times Adeline would find herself nearly seething with jealousy. She hated how she felt and it would manifest itself in ways she didn’t intend; in a way she felt as though maybe that is what caused a rift between she and the elf.

As much as Adeline did not want to admit it she allowed him to get under her skin and affect her. She prided herself on being the Ice Queen Commander, but he knew how to melt her; it was annoying. Just a look into his deep, dark eyes… she could feel her skin prickle, and it was not from the cold water she was washing with. His eyes were enchanting, his voice deep and rich, and his touch was as gentle as a rogues could be. The way he held her when they danced at her brother’s wedding was evident enough.

_         Warden Commander, never have I seen such a deadly woman make a dress look so elegant. _

All she could do at the time was shake her head and tell him to shape up; this was as much a political assignment as it was a pleasure. Had she known at the time how she felt for him… No, she had to push these thoughts out of her head. He was her second in command, her confidant, and at times a friendly rival. They were Wardens and in a constant state of war with an enemy who did not care if she was in love…

Love. Adeline slowly put down the wet brush she was using to comb her hair and sighed. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and heart at such a thought. Did she love him? It could not possibly be true, Adeline did not want it to be so, but by the Maker it was. Silently she chided herself, the Warden Commander, for feeling this way. She had to find a way to bury these feelings immediately. “Maybe a week away from him would suffice… need to find a reason to get him away.” She murmured out loud. Putting down her brush she walked over to a blank piece of parchment on her night stand to jot a note down when she heard a light knock at her door.

A naked Adeline could not answer it with nothing on. She searched for her leathers but it would take too long to put them on. “Just a moment!” She shouted. Nothing in sight but her sleeping gown; it would have to do. She slipped it over her head and answered the door without smoothing it over. There stood Nathaniel, still in his Warden leathers. His hair had been pulled down from its tie, leaving dark strands of hair to frame his face.

As for Nathaniel he had spent the last half hour or so pacing in his own room, chastising himself for being too informal with his commanding officer. She had been nothing but fair to him, even in his weak time never treated him with nothing less than ultimate respect. He had allowed their past and his emotions to get the better of him, and he needed to apologize before anything else.

Now he stood at her door, knuckles to the wood, trying to think of what to say. He knocked gently and heard her call out. Frantic shuffling was heard behind the door, and the sliding of a bolt. There stood his Commander in a white bedgown, hair tousled down her shoulders, and cheeks flushed red. 

He had always been a man of few words, one to have quiet calculations; only a fool spit up words on the spot. However his words were now caught in his throat at the sight of her. Adeline looked beautiful and in a way he had never seen, and that was perfectly disheveled. She was a woman who was always on point: Her armor glistened in the sun, her sword always freshly polished. Hair pinned and out of the way, face never giving away a hit on emotion. Save for whenever they were in battle, but that was a hazard of the job. Nathaniel had never once seen her blush, but here she stood with her hair down, in nothing but a white shift, and cheeks flushed with a beautiful pink.

What Nathaniel did next was completely out of character. He stepped forward, put a hand to Adeline’s cheek and touched his lips to hers.  _ Maker…  _ Was the only thing running through his mind, until it finally caught up with what his body just did. In shock the rogue pulled away and blurted out a hasty apology. 

“Maker preserve me! Commander I’m sorry, I-” Nathaniel found himself cut off by the jerking of his tunic; Adeline had grabbed and pulled him into her. Their lips met again, but this time it was a far more passionate kiss. He responded by wrapping his hands around her waist and pressing his body into hers. Still lip locked she pulled them back and managed to get the door shut: This was going to be a private show.

Nathaniel pushed Adeline as far in as he could into her dimly lit room, and almost immediately they hit a wall and small table with a thud. A piece of pottery disturbed by the commotion,fell and hit the floor with a shatter, but neither of them paid it any mind. The tension between them had become too much and now they were famished for one another.

Adeline made the first move, and with deftness pulled the tie which laced his breaches. With the other she snaked her hand into his pants and immediately found his hard cock. Maker, it was so warm, hard, and she loved the sound he made when she handled it. 

Quickly Nathaniel pulled her hand out of his pants and moved his kisses to her neck.

“That may end tonight too soon.” He murmured as he brushed his lips against her soft skin. Adeline complied and moved her head to the side to give him more room. 

Nathaniel allowed his hands to roam the outside of her gown. One hand cradled her cheek while the other found the bottom hem. His hand touched the soft skin of her leg and traveled up to her hip, traced the figure of her waist, and finally rested on her breasts. He cupped one and found it fit his hand perfectly. Her moan only enticed him to play with it more, and he took a nipple between his fingers to play with. His commander’s moans grew as he tugged lightly, even more so every time he gave a pinch. 

One of Adeline’s hands came down and pulled the pesky shift off of her, leaving it to collect on the ground. Now she was fully exposed to him, and she wordlessly gave him permission to continue. 

Tender but passionate kisses trailed their way down her collarbone and to her breasts. He paid great attention to her nipples, sucking and nibbling one while a hand played with the other. Adeline let out an impassioned cry and felt her knees try to buckle at his work.

“Here, let me hold you up…” Nathaniel teased. He began kissing down her chest and stomach, only to find himself kneeling in front of her. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder which opened up her legs to him. With the blade of his tongue Nathaniel began to carefully lick her clit.

“Oh, Maker!” Adeline moaned a little too loudly. She managed to get a hold of the hair on the back of his head and another hand in her own. 

This only made Nathaniel dig in more, and by Andraste he loved what he was seeing: Her lips parted just enough to let out a beautiful sound, her back arched at his touch, and her nipples were so hard they could cut dragon bone. Her taste too was something else, and Maker he wanted more of it. The more he licked and suck, the wetter she became.

He had shown her how deft his hands were at picking locks and plucking bow strings, now he wanted to show her how else he used them. At first he inserted one finger into her wet folds, then another. He moved his fingers at the same rhythm he licked her clit, and he felt her response by tugging of his hair.

Adeline could feel him speeding up as he hit the sweet spot of hers and she could hold herself back no more.

“Fuck, Nathaniel! Oh my- I’m going to cum!” She exclaimed.

Each thrust of his fingers became harder and more pronounced, and that is what ended her. She cried out in absolute pleasure as Adeline felt her orgasm hit her like a wave, and her knees finally buckled. Luckily Nathaniel was there to catch her as she went down. 

Nathaniel quickly pulled her legs around him and held her close. Adeline wrapped her arms around his neck as she rode the decrescendo of her orgasm. For a moment they held each other, enjoying what had just ensued. The pleasant, musky smell of the rogue eased Adeline. For the first time in a very long time she teased his hair with her fingers, letting them fall as she played.

Wordlessly Nathaniel picked up his naked commander and gently placed her on the bed.

“If you would allow it, I would like to get out of my leathers.”

“I insist. I would rather not be the only exposed one here.” Adeline teased. With eager eyes she watched him first take off the outer leather armor, then pull his cotton tunic off. She marveled at his shape, his arms which were strong enough to pull and hold a taut bow string. She unabashedly surveyed the dark hair which covered his chest and stomach, leading well down into his breaches. 

Nathaniel hopped out of one boot, then the other, and with great enthusiasm pulled off the last of his clothing. His cock stood at attention, and he was quite pleased with the look she was giving it.

With naught a hint of bashfulness Adeline reached forward and caressed his length, which sent a wave of pleasure through his body. How long had it been since he had been with someone? Far too long, and never with someone he loved so dearly.

The Commander beckoned Nathaniel with a ‘come hither’ motion of her finger, and he obliged. He crawled on top of her, feeling the cool silk sheets underneath him. Giving her a deep kiss Nathaniel pressed his naked body against hers, and it sent a deep amount of pleasure through him.

“I promise I won’t leave you. I love you, Addy.” He said aloud to her.

This gave Adeline pause. She bit her lip and exhaled with a shudder.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

How could she say it? How could she say her family was dead, her friends during the Blight were now scattered across Thedas, and her inner circle of the Wardens was crumbling. How could she express her deep love and gratitude to him?

“No, no.” She said as she reached a hand up to touch his cheek. “It’s perfect. I too love you.”

This brought a smile to the rogues face and he closed the space between them with a deep kiss. He felt Adeline reach down and put a hand around his cock, motioning her readiness to him. Taking her hint to heart he guided his throbbing member to her soaked lips, and glided it in. 

“Ohhh Adeline…” He moaned into her ear.  _ Fuck, she feels so good. _ Nathaniel thought as he began gently thrusting into her.

The warrior wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him a little more room for each thrust to her felt like heaven. 

Nathaniel kept going, picking up the tempo, but not so much as to cum too soon; he was revved up enough to end immediately. He pulled himself off of her and pulled her legs over his shoulders, wrapping his fingers around each of her thighs. From here he had a perfect view of her beautiful body, and she his.

He was also able to go in deeper which gave a bit of pain, but a lot more pleasure to his lover. 

“Yes, yes Nathaniel. Keep going- Ooh Maker!” Adeline rolled her hips to meet his with each thrust. She could feel herself tightening around his cock again and helped aid herself with her hand. She vigorously rubbed her clit as he pounded her pussy, and Maker she loved the sound it made.

“I-I can’t hold myself, Addy…” Nathaniel managed to stutter out before he gave one final, deep push into her. It was also enough to send her over the edge, and he could feel her orgasm pulsating over his cock, making it so much better for him. 

Nathaniel leaned over his lover as sweat dripped down his face, and landed on her. Both of them were now fully satisfied, and exhausted.

 

Moments later they found themselves under the covers, wrapped around each other like two cords. Nathaniel was planting very sweet, very soft kisses on her forehead while Adeline smiled into each one.

“I’m onto you, you know.” The Commander said very matter-of-factly. 

“Oh?” He said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

“You’re trying to get your land back, and you think you can get it by bedding me.”

This brought a laugh out of Nathaniel. 

“I never thought about that, but if I get to have you every night and my home, then lets say it was an unintentional stroke of genius.”

“So you think you can come back to my bed every night? How presumptuous.” Adeline said with a clear amount of jest in her voice.

“I was hoping the the occasional morning too.”

Silence hit them and a question rung in Adeline’s head.

“You said you would never leave me. Do you mean it?”

“As long as you’ll have me, I will be right here.” With that Nathaniel brought her hand up and kissed it in a very genteal manner. 

Sleep hit them both like a hammer. It had been a very exhausting, emotional year for both of them. But not once in that year did they think it would end this way.


End file.
